


Know Your Enemy

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, C'est Noel on reste chaste, Cet OS contient une leçon fort profonde sur la tolérance musicale, Christmas, Des tonnes, Enfin ça ne fait peut être rire que moi, Et vous dire merci, Fluff, Harry est Harry, Humour, Le but était de faire un truc rapide et mignon, Louis est un idiot, M/M, Mais j'ai pas trop décrit, Mais promis quasi rien, Mentions of Smut, Merci :), Music, Pour changer, Pour vous faire plaisir, Punk Louis, Un tout petit peu d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis déteste la pop, et par conséquent, la logique aurait voulu qu'il déteste Harry Styles. Dommage que l'amour n'ait rien de logique et que la logique se révèle parfois absurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'avais cette petite idée dans la tête depuis quelques semaines et j'en ai fait quelque chose d'un peu nul et cliché et maladroit, à la sauce Noël, pour vous faire un petit cadeau ... Désolée si ce n'est pas passionnant, mais j'espère vous faire passer quelques minutes sympathiques en ce jour qui, je le souhaite, se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde :) Je vous aime fort, et vive Larry !
> 
>  
> 
> Joyeux Noël xx <3 <3
> 
> Il est recommandé d'écouter les chansons en même temps que vous lisez les passages concernés, puisqu'elles ont un rapport direct avec l'histoire. Même si le métal n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous en comprendrez justement mieux ce que Harry peut ressentir en entendant ça !  
> Harry chante : Story Of My Life, by One Direction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-TE_Ys4iwM (en acoustique)  
> Louis chante :  
> -Ungrateful, by Escape the Fate (attention, chanson et clip assez violents -mais géniaux) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1a3_S-2dA_I  
> -Emotionless, by Good Charlotte https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEAqJsnOZUY  
> Chanson finale : Glad You Came, reprise par We Came As Romans (Harry chante, Louis scream)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQvBsEyVNu4
> 
> Titre : Know Your Enemy, by Green Day

**KNOW YOUR ENEMY**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_« Quant à l'amour, celui que chantent les doucereux poètes, il ne le connaît pas : « -Chanter l'amour ! Pour moi, l'amour, c'est de la haine, des gémissements, des cris, des douleurs, du fer, des larmes, du sang, des cadavres, des ossements, des remords -je n'en ai pas connu d'autre. » »_

 

Petrus Borel – Le Lycanthrope

 

 

-Ce genre de musique, ça devrait être interdit.

 

Zayn soupira, son expression masquée par la fumée et les lumières épileptiques qui balayaient le sous-sol plein à craquer du bar. Ils se tenaient au fond, appuyés contre le comptoir. La foule était dense, mais ils voyaient parfaitement la scène.

 

-Louis, c'est une soirée nouveaux talents. C'est normal que différents styles se côtoient...

 

-Non, mais ce n'est même pas un style, ça. C'est hors limites. C'est juste de la soupe. C'est nul.

 

-Tu ne l'as même pas encore entendu chanter ! Comment tu peux dire ça d'avance ?

 

-Zayn, le type s'appelle Harry Styles. Harry. Styles, insista Louis en détachant chaque syllabe.

 

Louis avait failli s'étouffer avec sa bière quand l'organisateur était venu l'annoncer. Mais qui s'appelait comme ça ? Qui pouvait bien porter ce genre de nom, à part un crooner arrogant qui s'apprêtait à débiter des couplets dégoulinants sur sa dernière rupture ?

 

-Et alors ?

 

-Et alors, évidemment qu'il va faire de la pop pour minettes !

 

-Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à faire de la pop ? fit Zayn en haussant les sourcils.

 

Louis roula des yeux, faisant la moue. Son ami ne comprenait rien. Il avait beau venir à tous les concerts de Louis depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans, et l'avoir écouté parler de ses idéaux en matière de musique des dizaines de fois, il n'avait toujours pas saisi, et persistait à dire que chacun pouvait bien jouer ce qu'il voulait, comme ça lui chantait. Mais il avait tort.

 

La pop, c'était le démon. C'était ce qu'il combattait. C'était ce qui avait perverti l'industrie du disque, faisant des artistes des investissements matériels, dont on espérait l'argent et la gloire, qui ne transmettaient plus de vrais messages, mais seulement ce que les jeunes filles -celles qui dépensaient le plus pour ce genre de choses- voulaient entendre.

 

Louis détestait ça. Il détestait penser que les maisons de disques signaient les groupes parce qu'ils allaient faire un minimum de ventes, détestait constater qu'ils plaisaient parce qu'ils avaient au moins un membre assez beau pour renvoyer une bonne image de marque, détestait les paillettes et la surexposition médiatique, détestait tout ce qui enrobait la musique pure, détestait tout ce qui tuait son esprit, sa profondeur. Il détestait tout ce qui masquait les instruments bruts, détestait les effets trop prononcés, détestait qu'on triche sur sa voix, détestait que l'on efface toute trace d'erreur humaine et d'imperfection, détestait que l'ordinateur remplace le talent. Il détestait entendre des chansons creuses, qui reflétaient des préoccupations d'adolescents capricieux, des paroles en l'air sur l'amour fou ou sur les ruptures -à croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre, dans une relation.

 

Ce n'était pas ça, une relation. Ce n'était pas la séduction charmante, badine, et sexy, et puis le bonheur, et puis la déchirure. C'était tenter sa chance avec une personne avec des qualités et des points communs, sans qu'il y ait d'attirance surnaturelle, c'était s'y attacher lentement et sans feu d'artifices, c'était construire une complicité à petits pas, c'était faire des projets sans jamais prononcer le mot « toujours », c'était lutter pour préserver l'édifice, et le regarder se déliter jour après jour, parfois le reprendre en main, parfois accepter de le perdre. C'était tendresse, ennui, angoisse, et parfois seulement, amour. C'était... _Rah_. Ce n'était pas ce que la pop reflétait.

 

Bien sûr, Louis aurait pu prendre en grippe l'électro, ou le R&B. C'était juste que... La pop était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il regrettait dans le monde de la musique actuel. Aseptisé. Tout était aseptisé. La pop n'était pas -était _incapable_ d'exprimer ses bouillonnements intérieurs, d'exprimer la rage et le désespoir qui habitaient les gens, restait toujours... Plate.

 

Louis détestait la pop par principe. Et par solidarité avec l'adolescent qu'il avait été -qu'il était toujours, malgré ses vingt-deux ans bien sonnés- qui arrivait tout excité au lycée, son lycée chic londonien, bien propret et bien rangé, pressé de faire découvrir un groupe qui chantait _exactement_ la sensation d'enfermement qu'il ressentait dans sa vie, et qui ne trouvait personne pour le partager. Avec cet adolescent qui avait dû mettre en veille sa personnalité pour ne pas effrayer ses camarades et ne pas trop sortir des cadres sociaux. Cet adolescent qui avait fait semblant de bien aimer les derniers boysbands à la mode pour plaire aux filles qu'il espérait séduire, avant qu'il n'ait l'âge d'aller à des concerts et dans des bars pour en trouver avec les mêmes goûts que lui.

 

Et avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il préférait les garçons, évidemment. Ce qui avait encore plus compliqué sa situation amoureuse. Les punk, emo, métalleux en tout genre homosexuels, ce n'était pas si facile que ça à repérer. Il en avait trouvé quelques uns, au fil des années, cependant. Il n'avait pas cherché ailleurs que parmi eux. Au moins, ils savaient ce que c'était, de rechercher la chair et le sang quand on jouait, de creuser jusqu'aux limites de son propre être, d'en ressortir épuisé et suant, physiquement et émotionnellement.

 

Mais Louis devait bien le reconnaître : son style musical n'était pas le plus tolérant en ce qui concernait sa sexualité, et il restait plutôt discret, bien qu'il ait écrit des dizaines de chansons sur la question. Il évitait juste de les jouer dans les mauvais endroits, ou dissimulait ses propos derrière des métaphores ou des voiles de sous-entendus.

 

Non que ça soit tellement mieux dans la pop, où il ne valait mieux pas décourager les fantasmes de ses fans féminines en se révélant encore plus inaccessible qu'on ne l'était déjà, en choisissant les hommes.

 

Une voix hésitante résonna au micro, le tirant de ses réflexions.

 

-Hum, bonsoir tout le monde...

 

La voix s'interrompit brutalement. Louis releva la tête et fixa son attention sur la scène, prêt à ricaner, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de chaud et onctueux bondit dans sa poitrine.

 

Le garçon qui venait de monter sur scène.

 

Dieu du ciel.

 

Louis n'arrivait plus à cligner des yeux.

 

-C'est Harry Styles, lui ? souffla-t-il à Zayn, qui hocha la tête.

 

Celui-ci ne releva pas l'incrédulité teintée d'un début d'hystérie dans sa voix.

 

-Apparemment. Il a l'air plutôt cool, non ?

 

 _« Cool »_ n'était pas le mot que Louis aurait employé. _« Diablement attirant »_ aurait été plus approprié. Louis inspira par le nez et tenta de se reprendre. Non. Il ne ressentait absolument rien en regardant ce... Cette créature. Ce n'était même pas son type. Louis ne craquait pas pour des grands bruns élancés et bouclés au visage innocent et à la peau de porcelaine, tirés à quatre épingles. Il aimait les vêtements déchirés, la confiance en soi (pour compenser la sienne), les muscles – Oh. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, plissant les paupières malgré lui pour ajuster sa vision, ce Harry n'en manquait certainement pas, de muscles. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous tendus par la nervosité qui affleurait sur ses traits et le faisait serrer le manche de sa guitare sèche un peu trop fort. Et puis ses jambes... Interminables, moulées dans un jean noir si près du corps qu'il paraissait cousu sur lui. Décidément, il était - Non. Cela, c'était – inenvisageable.

 

Louis détourna précipitamment ses yeux de lui, attiré par un mouvement en coulisses. Un garçon blond se tenait là, sur le côté de la scène, tout sautillant, et avait l'air d'adresser des gestes d'encouragement à Harry Styles, levant ses pouces en articulant quelque chose d'incompréhensible de si loin. Le bouclé sur la scène tourna la tête vers lui, et, visiblement rassuré par la vision de son ami, un grand sourire fendit son visage.

 

Louis sentit une rougeur se répandre sur ses joues à la vue de ce sourire.

 

Il plongea la tête dans son gobelet de bière. Il n'était pas attiré par une ébauche de pop star. _Certainement pas_. Ce petit moment de faiblesse resterait entre lui et lui-même. Personne n'aurait à le savoir.

 

-Je m'appelle Harry, fit le garçon bouclé. Et c'est la première fois que je joue sur scène...

 

Sans blague. Louis l'avait deviné à ses mains tremblantes et sa posture hésitante, qui le laissait planté au milieu de la scène devant le micro mal réglé -il était beaucoup plus grand que le chanteur précédent. Louis était prêt à se moquer, mais encore une fois, il se retint, en se rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait joué en public. Il s'était presque évanoui de frayeur, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fête dans une cave sordide avec quelques dizaines d'amis. Le bar était beaucoup plus rempli et beaucoup plus populaire ; le concours de Noël attirait nombre de spectateurs et nombre d'artistes du coin. Ce n'était pas évident, de chanter pour la première fois ici, en solo en plus. Il y avait du niveau. Louis avait été très intimidé, il y avait trois ans de ça, quand il avait poussé la porte du bar en un froid début de décembre, guitare électrique sur le dos et membres de son groupe sur ses talons.

 

-Je vais vous interpréter une de mes compositions. Hum. Le titre, c'est _Story of my Lif_ e.

 

Cette fois, Louis ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. C'était un peu cliché, un peu trop explicite, et drôlement prétentieux.

 

-On s'en fiche, de l'histoire de ta vie, mon pote, grommela-t-il.

 

Pourtant, Louis se résigna à rester et à écouter. Pas pour donner une chance à ce type, pas vraiment, juste par curiosité. Et Harry se révéla intéressant à observer. Quand il se mit à jouer, brusquement, son visage se transforma ; sa fragilité se retrancha derrière la personnalité qui éclatait sur scène ; toutes ses insécurités, sa timidité et sa maladresse semblèrent se dissoudre dans la musique, bien qu'il n'ait encore joué que quelques accords. Louis se sentit rougir de nouveau, parce que...

 

Malgré lui, il était sensible au charisme qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Il avait en lui quelque chose de puissant, d'intense. Et lorsque qu'il entendit sa voix, Louis faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une tonalité si... chaude. Si grave. Si expressive. Assurée.

 

_Written on these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

 

Étrange. Les paroles sonnaient plutôt mélancoliques. Il n'avait même pas l'air de parler d'amour. Les prunelles de Louis dérivèrent des longs doigts de Harry sur les cordes de la guitare à ses bras nus, et il eut un petit choc qui laissa sa bouche encore plus sèche.

 

Depuis quand les chanteurs de pop avaient-ils autant de tatouages ? Et depuis quand cela leur allait-il aussi bien ?

 

 _The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night_  
_To keep her warm_  
_And time is frozen_

Ah. On y était. Voilà. Il parlait d'une fille. Qu'il avait ramenée chez lui. Prévisible. Affligeant.

 

-Il parle d'une fille, clama Louis à l'oreille de Zayn, qui tourna vers lui des yeux légèrement écarquillés sous l'effet du joint qu'il était en train de fumer.

 

-Et alors ? Toi, tu parles de mecs dans tes chansons. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent, articula son ami d'une voix lente.

 

-Je ne parle pas de mecs. Je ne parle jamais de mes relations ! protesta Louis.

 

-Tu as une chanson qui s'appelle « You Are So Beautiful ».

 

-Composée il y a des années ! Sur une fille ! _Une fille_. Ça montre à quel point je n'étais pas moi-même...

 

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

 

Louis émit un bruit d'indignation.

 

-Tu es en train de dire que ce type me vaut musicalement ?

 

Zayn haussa les épaules.

 

-Nah. Toi, tu hurles trop. Lui, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de l'écouter. Ça m'apaise.

 

La bouche de Louis s'ouvrit devant l'affront.

 

-Tu es un terrible meilleur ami.

 

-Arrête de parler, tu couvres la chanson.

 

-Je te raye de ma vie.

 

-La vodka est dans mon coffre.

 

-Je te raye de ma vie jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie de vodka.

 

Zayn secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, et reporta son attention sur la scène, avant d'ajouter :

 

-D'abord, si tu ne faisais pas le type buté et enfermé dans ta vision des choses, tu remarquerais que ses paroles sont beaucoup plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissent.

 

Louis tendit l'oreille, et, en effet, portés par la voix chaleureuse de Harry, certains mots se détachaient et prenaient plus de profondeur.

 

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_  
_The way that I've been holding on so tight_  
_With nothing in between_

 

Ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour. C'était une chanson à propos de deux esprits irréconciliables, qui ne se trouvaient que pour mieux s'échapper et se déchirer. C'était l'histoire de quelqu'un qui brisait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était l'histoire d'un homme qui ne savait pas aimer une fille, et qui en souffrait. En réalité, cela pouvait même lui parler. A lui, Louis Tomlinson, et ses dix relations ratées avec des filles dont il pensait qu'elles ne lui correspondaient pas, avant qu'il n'admette que c'était peut-être tout simplement leur genre qui coinçait.

 

Mais cela restait de la pop.

 

Et elle retombait toujours. Il y avait toujours un moment où elle redevenait sirupeuse et fausse.

 

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

 

L'ennemi.

 

Harry Styles s'interrompit, un peu essoufflé, mais rayonnant. Bordel, il était si beau. La pensée sauta et explosa dans la tête de Louis sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Et il n'avait même plus de bière pour la noyer. Avec plus d'amertume, il se dit tout d'un coup que si jamais un chasseur de têtes ou un producteur quelconque se trouvait dans la salle, il offrirait sans doute immédiatement un contrat à ce type, maintenant qu'il avait prouvé qu'il chantait correctement en plus d'avoir une apparence charmante. L'apparence aurait certainement suffi. Ce n'était pas que Louis rêvait que son groupe signe avec une maison de disques. Au contraire, il voyait plutôt sa musique comme une passion séparée de sa vie professionnelle, qu'il ne voulait pas faire rentrer dans un circuit marchand, de pression et de détérioration. Mais cela lui tordait l'estomac de savoir que de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune chance.

 

-Il était pas mal, non ? s'exclama Zayn.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui, haussa un sourcil, et lâcha sa sentence :

 

-Non.

 

#

 

_« La ferveur indicible qui anime toute musique et fait défiler devant nous un paradis si familier et pourtant éternellement lointain, si compréhensible et pourtant inexplicable, tient à ce qu’elle reproduit toutes les émotions qui agitent notre être le plus intime, mais dépouillée de toute réalité et des souffrances qui s’y rattachent. »_

 

A. Schopenhauer, Le monde comme volonté et représentation 

 

 

-Harry, tu as été tellement bon ! J'en reviens pas ! Franchement, j'aurais pas cru !

 

-Merci, Niall, on voit à quel point tu avais confiance en moi, ironisa Harry, une pointe de tendresse dans sa voix.

 

Il était en train de ranger sa guitare. Un léger filet de sueur coulait dans son dos, mais à part ça, son tee-shirt blanc avait été plutôt épargné par les accès de panique qui l'avaient saisi avant de monter sur scène, et jusque sur scène.

 

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi ! En plus le public avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier ! Je suis sûr que tu seras retenu pour le prochain concert !

 

Harry avait été tellement sûr qu'il allait se faire huer dès les premières notes que recevoir des applaudissement chaleureux à la fin de sa performance l'avait complètement ébahi. Pourtant, il était sûr que sa voix avait tremblé, et il savait que sa chanson n'était pas le tube du siècle. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, c'était de voir des gens inconnus sourire en l'écoutant jouer. Il avait toujours voulu établir une connexion. Faire passer des sentiments universels. Et c'était arrivé. Ce soir, il avait réussi à émouvoir. Il l'avait lu dans certains yeux, et il avait eu l'impression de s'envoler dans une dimension parallèle, aux murs faits de friandises et de coton tout doux. Il n'était pas toujours pas redescendu. L'adrénaline, aussi, peut-être.

 

-On va regarder les autres ?

 

Harry hocha la tête, laissant sa guitare soigneusement remise dans son étui dans un coin du local qui servait de loge.

 

Lui et Niall se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule massée dans le sous-sol qui servait de salle de concert. Ils avaient raté un ou deux artistes, le temps que Harry se remette de son passage. Les instruments étaient en train d'être changés. Ils atteignirent le bar au fond de la salle, avec quelque peine.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, le prochain groupe ? demanda Harry.

 

Niall leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

 

-Burning Hopes, l'informa un garçon adossé à sa droite.

 

-Quoi ? fit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

 

-Le nom du prochain groupe, répéta le garçon, un métis au visage et au corps incroyablement fins. C'est Burning Hopes.

 

Un nom qui sentait l'optimisme.

 

-Joyeux, commenta Niall.

 

Le garçon ricana, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses prunelles qui montrait que ce n'était ni de la moquerie ni du dédain.

 

-Ça leur va bien. Ils aiment bien déprimer tout le monde en annonçant l'apocalypse tous les trois mots.

 

-Tu les connais ? interrogea Harry.

 

-Ouais. Mon meilleur ami est le leader. Il compose et il chante... Enfin, il _chante_. Ça se discute, j'imagine.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

 

-Oh. Et ils sont bons ?

 

-Je trouve, mais ça dépend de ce que tu aimes comme musique... répondit prudemment le métis. En tout cas, c'est à des années lumières de ce que tu as joué.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je suis assez ouvert.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? lança brusquement Niall en pointant le devant de la scène avec son menton, où le public commençait à s'écarter.

 

-Oh, ils dégagent de l'espace pour pouvoir pogoter.

 

-Pogo- quoi ?

 

-Pogoter. Des pogos. Vous savez, aux concerts de métal ? Quand les gens sautent en se rentrant dedans ? Une sorte de danse ?

 

Comme Harry et Niall le regardaient tous deux fixement sans comprendre, le métis haussa les sourcils et finalement, éclata de rire.

 

-Vous débarquez, les gars. Vous n'êtes pas préparés à ce que vous allez entendre. Ça va être un baptême un peu rude. Je vous conseille de vous accrocher à quelque chose.

 

Rassurant.

 

Harry devait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais écouté de métal. Ça ne l'attirait pas tellement. Mais il y avait une première à tout. Si ce type avait écouté sa chanson, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne lui rendrait pas la pareille.

 

-Ah, Louis va parler, commenta le métisse qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas d'eux.

 

Harry se retourna vers la scène pour voir le dénommé Louis. A peine eut-il posé son regard sur le jeune homme qui tenait le micro, un pied négligemment appuyé sur un ampli, qu'il décida qu'il était en effet à des années lumières des musiciens, ou même des hommes tout court, qui lui plaisaient habituellement, et que pourtant, il était tout à fait charmant.

 

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter dans sa poitrine.

 

Il ne savait pas qu'un gars qui portait de l'eye-liner, des chaînes autour de la taille, des bracelets cloutés aux poignets et un tee-shirt décoré d'un crâne dégoulinant de sang pouvait lui faire un tel effet, mais... Les traits délicats, les cheveux châtains en désordre et les grands yeux bleus soulignés par le maquillage ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Même pas indifférent du tout. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se limiter à un physique en particulier. C'était plutôt un regard, une attitude, qui accrochait ses yeux – chez les garçons comme les filles, d'ailleurs.

 

Harry secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Cela ne servait à rien de fantasmer sur ce type de personnes. Il était fort peu probable qu'il soit intéressé par les garçons, et encore moins probable qu'il soit intéressé par Harry. Harry soupira. C'était sa petite malédiction personnelle : ses vrais coups de cœur se révélaient toujours inaccessibles.

 

-Bonsoir ! clama Louis-le-beau-gosse-métalleux-inaccessible dans le micro. Vous nous connaissez sans doute déjà, puisque nous sommes des habitués des micro ouverts de Noël. Nous sommes Burning Hopes, et nous allons jouer une nouvelle chanson ! Nous sommes vraiment excités de voir ce que vous allez en penser !

 

Quelle énergie. Il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place.

 

-Elle s'appelle _Ungrateful,_ conclut Louis en reposant le micro sur son pied et en saisissant le manche de sa guitare électrique.

 

Harry se tourna vers le bar pour récupérer le verre qu'il avait commandé. Mauvaise idée.

 

_Trying to tear me apart_

 

Il sursauta si violemment qu'il en renversa la moitié de son vin sur le comptoir.

 

La chanson commençait... Fort. C'était vraiment rapide, et brutal. Il se retourna immédiatement vers la scène, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Niall avait l'air un peu secoué, lui aussi. Il écoutait surtout les Beach Boys ; la transition était un peu rude. Seul le meilleur ami de Louis n'avait eu aucune réaction, agitant doucement la tête en rythme, un air blasé sur le visage. Il devait être habitué.

 

Harry se demanda comment on pouvait s'habituer à ça. Louis... hurlait, pour résumer. Enfin, c'était un peu plus subtil que ça. Il... _chantait_ de manière très écorchée. Extrêmement écorchée. Comment faisait-il ? Il devait se faire mal. Il devait s'arracher les cordes vocales. Harry en souffrait presque pour lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque fin de phrase.

 

Sinon, pour être franc, il y avait quelque chose de sexy à voir Louis s'agiter sur scène comme ça. De vraiment sexy. Il semblait habité par une rage hors du commun. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'il mettait toutes ses tripes dans ce qu'il chantait. Il avait beaucoup de charisme. Lui seul illuminait toute la scène. Harry n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui une seule fois, ignorant totalement les autres membres du groupe.

 

_With bleeding hands_

_I fight for a life that’s beat me down_ _  
_ _Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won’t make a sound_

 

Ah, sa voix s'était adoucie. Le refrain était bien plus mélodique. Harry nota que le vrai chant allait mieux au jeune leader, quand il cessait de crier pour déployer une vraie harmonie vocale. Dommage qu'il n'utilise pas plus cette capacité.

 

-Il n'est pas trop dans le thème de Noël, hurla Niall dans son oreille.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Bon, c'est trop glauque pour moi, je sors prendre l'air, ajouta le blond en tirant la langue pour montrer que la musique le fatiguait.

 

Harry resta. Les paroles étaient assez sombres, oui, et Harry préférait écouter du plus positif et du plus apaisé, et de loin, mais... On sentait qu'elles avaient quelque chose de personnel. Et elles sonnaient engagées. Comme si le chanteur hurlait parce que c'était le seul moyen pour dénoncer ce cercle de violence qu'il décrivait dans la chanson, pour faire face à cette vie qui l'abattait. Il répondait à une forme de violence par une autre forme de violence, plus profonde, plus travaillée, comme s'il croyait que l'art pourrait toujours triompher.

 

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes et il aboutit à se demander confusément si Louis était aussi bruyant au lit. Ce qui était... hautement inapproprié.

 

Burning Hopes terminèrent leur chanson, mais un bourdonnement aigu subsista dans les oreilles de Harry.

 

-Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ?

 

Le métis à qui ils avaient parlé avant la chanson le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

 

-Eh bien, c'était... Un peu violent pour moi, avoua Harry. Mais je trouve que ton ami a du talent. On voit qu'il met beaucoup de lui-même dans ses chansons. Ça donne plus de profondeur à la musique.

 

Le brun hocha la tête.

 

-Je trouve aussi. Mais il déteste penser qu'il écrit des trucs trop autobiographiques, même si c'est le cas. Il préfère croire qu'il dresse une critique générale du monde ou je ne sais quoi.

 

-Il y a de ça aussi, dans cette chanson en tout cas.

 

-Ouais, j'imagine, répondit l'autre. Louis serait content d'entendre ça. Vous venez à l'after party ?

 

Harry haussa les sourcils.

 

-Il y a une after party ? A un micro ouvert spécial Noël ?

 

-Oh que oui, sourit le métis.

 

#

 

Louis avait déjà trop bu, et la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Il avait toujours besoin de sentir l'alcool brûler dans ses veines après avoir joué. Chanter _Ungrateful_ l'avait vidé jusqu'à l'os. Il avait été secoué de spasmes pendant au moins dix minutes après avoir lâché sa guitare. Jusqu'à ce que Zayn lui mette la bouteille de vodka dans les mains à la place, en fait, et l'entraîne à sa voiture pour qu'ils aillent chez Luke, leur batteur, qui organisait la fête dans sa cave, comme à son habitude.

 

Louis avait perdu Zayn, mais il était plus occupé à chercher un autre verre qu'à le retrouver. De toute façon, le connaissant, il devait être en train de rouler une pelle à une fille dans un coin. Peut-être à cette jolie blonde qui avait interprété un chant de Noël, avec une voix claire et sensuelle, ses doigts blancs pianotant sur un petit clavier. Un chant de Noël. N'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas parce que le concert tombait en décembre que les gens devaient se sentir obligés de rentrer dans l'ambiance, mince. Cela donnait des résultats parfois assez ridicules.

 

Louis atteignit la table où ils avaient posé verres et bouteilles, et fit la moue en constatant qu'il ne restait plus rien. Il secoua une bouteille de rhum sans trop y croire. Désespérément vide.

 

-Tu en veux ? Quelqu'un vient de la ramener.

 

Louis sursauta un peu. Une bouteille de vodka venait d’apparaître de nulle part, juste sous son nez. Il se redressa. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il ne la reconnaissait que trop bien.

 

Harry Styles se tenait à côté de lui, la bouteille à la main, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Louis plissa les yeux, et rafla la bouteille.

 

-Merci, grogna-t-il.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qui l'avait invité ? Comme Louis était définitivement un peu ivre, il ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse, et formula ses interrogations à voix haute. Le sourire de Harry se fana un peu, et Louis se sentit légèrement mal. Mais pas assez pour s'excuser.

 

-Ton ami... Zayn ? Il nous a invités.

 

Le traître.

 

-Ah bon, lâcha Louis, en se penchant pour chercher un verre en plastique.

 

Il aurait bien bu directement au goulot, mais s'ils étaient en pénurie d'alcool, ce n'était pas très sympathique pour les autres. Du coin de l’œil, il crut voir Harry admirer ses fesses. Il se sentit rougir légèrement. Il lui plaisait ? Il ne devait même pas être gay. Il chantait sur des filles.

 

Harry était toujours aussi séduisant, même au fond d'une cave dégoûtante, éclairé par des ampoules anémiques, à travers les yeux embrumés par la boisson de Louis. En plus, il pouvait le voir de près, maintenant.

 

En plus d'être extraordinairement bien bâti, Harry avait de magnifiques yeux verts, et une bouche qui semblait littéralement faite pour...

 

Louis reporta son attention sur le verre de vodka qu'il avait finalement réussi à se servir ; il l'avala d'une traite. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, s'attendant à le voir s'éloigner, il le vit en train de le fixer.

 

-Tu es toujours là ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Niall a disparu. Sûrement parti avec une fille. Je ne connais personne. Pourquoi ne pas rester avec toi ?

 

Pourquoi ? Parce que Louis n'avait pas envie de se le traîner. Et parce que s'il continuait à être là, et à être si attirant, Louis allait finir par lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser, ce qu'il n'apprécierait sans doute pas. Louis non plus n'apprécierait pas, d'ailleurs. Ce serait une pure pulsion. Rien de voulu. Rien de maîtrisé. Louis ne faisait pas dans les pop stars.

 

-J'ai trouvé ta performance... intéressante, ajouta Harry, sans doute pour lancer une conversation.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Et moi, j'ai trouvé la tienne... mignonne.

 

Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent en un petit sourire.

 

-Je me doutais que tu ne ferais pas partie de mes admirateurs.

 

Louis ne demandait qu'à adhérer au fan club en ce qui concernait son corps, mais pour la musique, il pouvait toujours courir.

 

-Eh bien, en même temps, je suppose que je ne t'ai pas vraiment convaincu non plus.

 

-En fait, j'ai plutôt aimé, rebondit Harry. Il y avait une vraie profondeur dans le message. Le côté combatif m'a plu.

 

Louis lui lança un regard sceptique.

 

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es trop poli et pas assez soûl.

 

-Absolument pas, protesta Harry.

 

-Mmh. Merci, alors, j'imagine, murmura Louis.

 

Pourquoi se sentait-il touché ? Il se fichait bien de l'avis de quelqu'un qui écrivait de la pop. _Story of my Life._ Peuh. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, avec sa fichue gentillesse, ses fichus yeux, son fichu torse, ses fichues jambes, ses fichues mains, ses- ses longs doigts...

 

Il devait quitter les parages de Harry. Maintenant.

 

-Je dois retrouver Zayn, lança-t-il, le plantant là avec la bouteille de vodka.

 

Une demi-heure et quelques verres supplémentaires plus tard, Louis avait le bras autour des épaules de Zayn et geignait dans son oreille :

 

-Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

 

-Louis, c'est la quatrième fois que tu me poses la question.

 

Louis fit la moue. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

 

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas soûl ?

 

-Parce que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi. Je suis plus grand.

 

-De trois centimètres à peine ! s'offusqua Louis.

 

Ils se tenaient contre un mur, et ils observaient Harry en train d'errer au milieu des gens ; il avait l'air d'un chaton perdu.

 

-Je le trouve très sympa.

 

-Pas moi.

 

-Menteur. Tu n'arrêtes pas de baver dessus. Depuis que tu l'as vu sur scène, tu as les yeux remplis de nuages.

 

-Trouver quelqu'un _relativement_ séduisant et penser que c'est une personne intéressante est quelque chose de très différent.

 

-Il te trouve séduisant aussi, tu sais, dit négligemment Zayn.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Tu lui as tapé dans l’œil. Il m'a demandé si tu étais intéressé par les mecs, tout à l'heure. Et si tu étais célibataire.

 

-Et _évidemment_ , tu lui as répondu que j'étais 100% hétérosexuel et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

 

-Pas du tout. J'ai dit que tu étais gay, que tu le trouvais beau, et qu'il devrait tenter sa chance.

 

Louis en resta bouche bée.

 

-Tu as parlé de ma sexualité à un parfait inconnu ?

 

-Oh, allez, Louis. Il n'a pas l'air d'un véritable connard, comme ta dernière conquête... comme toutes tes conquêtes. Tu pourrais peut-être -

 

-Hors de question. Et... tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami.

 

-Jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin de rentrer chez toi et que tu te rappelles que je suis celui avec la voiture.

 

-Non ! C'est définitif, cette fois, Zayn Malik ! fit Louis en lui tirant la langue, le repoussant d'un geste capricieux.

 

-Et ça veut se donner une image de rockeur insensible et mature... soupira Zayn.

 

Louis lui fit un doigt d'honneur et repartit à la recherche d'une bouteille.

 

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à s'ennuyer. Il avait envie de rentrer. Il était trop soûl, trop fatigué, tout dansait devant ses yeux.

 

Mais il ne voulait pas demander à Zayn de le raccompagner, parce qu'il était censé être fâché contre lui.

 

Il récupéra son perfecto et se décida à marcher. Il était peut-être un peu trop optimiste, vu la distance de son appartement et son état, mais il n'avait pas l'argent pour se payer un taxi. Il remonta les marches de la cave et retrouva l'air du dehors. Cela lui fit du bien, et il s'adossa contre le mur de la maison quelques secondes, pour retrouver un peu ses esprits. Il se sentit en effet revenir à lui-même, mais il faisait un froid polaire. Même l'alcool qui enflammait encore ses sens ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de grelotter.

 

-Tu as froid ?

 

Mais... Ce n'était pas possible. Ce garçon était comme un diable qui sortait de sa boîte pour embêter Louis aux pires moments.

 

Louis lança un regard noir à Harry, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, dans l'allée de la maison de Luke, visiblement sur le point de partir lui aussi.

 

-Non, tu crois ? ironisa-t-il, sans pouvoir retenir ses dents de claquer.

 

Harry lui renvoya une expression compatissante, pas vexé pour un sou. Il aimait se faire malmener, ou quoi ?

 

-Aussi, avec ta pauvre veste en cuir... Ce n'est pas un vêtement de saison.

 

-On croirait entendre ma mère, répliqua Louis. Tu crois que ton manteau Chanel, ton machin de haute couture, là, c'est mieux ? C'est juste pour faire joli.

 

-Burberry, en fait.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-La marque de mon manteau. Et tu as tort, c'est plutôt chaud.

 

-Peu importe.

 

Harry s'était rapproché de lui, et Louis ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, mais ses prunelles semblaient illuminées de dizaines de fragments de poussière d'or. Louis aurait probablement pu écrire une chanson sur ces yeux-là.

 

Si ça avait été son genre d'écrire des chansons sur ce genre de futilités. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, il ne fréquentait pas ceux qui écrivaient des chansons sur la couleur des yeux de leurs petits amis... Et d'abord, Harry n'était pas son petit ami. Que- Il s'embrouillait.

 

Tout était embrouillé. Une seule chose était claire, se découpant comme un morceau de cristal poli dans son esprit, et surtout dans les vibrations de son corps : Harry l'attirait comme un aimant, et Louis ne savait pas très bien quoi faire de cela.

 

-Tu veux mon bonnet ?

 

Les yeux de Louis tombèrent sur le bonnet en question, et il grimaça. Ce garçon avait un sens du style... particulier.

 

-Tu veux dire, cette _chose_  ? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais porter ça ? Une chapka avec des oreilles d'ours ? Plutôt mourir.

 

-Hé, c'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer, se défendit Harry. Ça, et partager mon manteau.

 

Partager son manteau ? Autrement dit, être pressé contre lui ? Se retrouver aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient l'être ? Ses bras autour de lui ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Oh non, Louis n'allait pas tomber dans un piège de séduction si grossier.

 

A la place, son instinct décida sans sa permission de faire quelque chose d'encore moins subtil, de brutalement cesser de tourner autour du pot, et il lâcha, sans pouvoir se retenir :

 

-Ou alors, tu pourrais m'embrasser.

 

Harry en parut surpris, sur le moment, écarquillant légèrement les yeux, mais un petit sourire entendu remplaça bientôt le choc, achevant d'envoyer Louis six pieds sous terre. Comment faisait-il pour que ses yeux brillent autant ? Il avait pris de la drogue ? Ou c'étaient les reflets du lampadaire ? Ou bien était-ce le désir incontrôlable qui pulsait dans l'organisme de Louis, brusque et insistant, qui déformait sa vision ?

 

-Je pourrais, oui.

 

-Tu pourrais me baiser, aussi.

 

Louis n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait, ne pouvait même plus le mettre sur le compte de son ébriété, parce qu'il se sentait parfaitement lucide.

 

Harry eut un frisson, ses prunelles rieuses s'obscurcissant.

 

-Si c'est pour t'empêcher de mourir gelé... Je veux bien me dévouer.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla dans un lit inconnu, et ce n'était pas que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et qu'il était incapable d’additionner deux plus deux, mais les posters de chats et de grenouilles sur le mur en face de lui rendaient la situation un peu plus confuse que les dernières fois.

 

Il se redressa et son regard tomba sur le jeune homme endormi à côté de lui, et tout lui revint d'un coup, comme un projectile le percutant en pleine face.

 

Oh, _mince_.

 

Il avait couché avec Harry Styles la pop star. Enfin, future pop star. Pseudo pop star. Peu importe. Quelqu'un qui participait à la déchéance de la musique et qui était à l'opposé de ce qu'il recherchait chez une personne.

 

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? _Il avait brisé ses règles d'éthique_.

 

Il avait couché avec l'ennemi.

 

Louis n'avait jamais couché avec un autre type de mecs qu'un couvert de piercings. Pour une raison. Parce que c'étaient les seuls qui le comprenaient.

 

Harry Styles... n'était pas pour lui.

 

Louis se leva avec précaution, se glissant hors des couvertures. Il grimaça de douleur. Il avait des courbatures à des endroits assez intimes qui indiquaient clairement quelle position il avait adoptée dans leurs ébats.

 

En y repensant, il n'avait pas besoin de preuves. Il se souvenait très bien de la nuit précédente. Il était ivre, certes, mais l'effet de l'alcool s'était estompé le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement de Harry, à l'est de Londres, assez pour qu'il puisse être en pleine possession de ses moyens et profiter du rapport sexuel. 

 

Il visualisait chaque détail. Il visualisait la bouche de Harry autour de son sexe, ses lèvres roses et humides, il visualisait leurs baisers enflammés, la texture de sa langue, il visualisait le moment où Harry l'avait fait rouler sous lui, il visualisait ses mains traçant les tatouages de son torse. Il visualisait tout, depuis le moment où il avait enlevé son tee shirt, jusqu'aux coups de reins de Harry qui l'avaient fait basculer dans la jouissance, en passant par ses gémissements et la façon dont il l'avait pénétré avec délicatesse et prévenance. Il se souvenait même qu'ils avaient mis un préservatif, ce qui était... une bonne chose.

 

Louis sentait son corps se réveiller face à cet afflux d'images. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Il n'allait _pas_ réveiller Harry pour faire de nouveau l'amour. Hier soir, il avait perdu la tête. Il avait cédé à un besoin physique, purement primaire. C'était une parenthèse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'erreur, pas quand ça avait été aussi bon, mais c'était définitivement une parenthèse.

 

Qu'il refermait maintenant.

 

Il enfila ses vêtements, ses Vans, et se glissa en dehors de la chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le corps étendu contre les oreillers, dormant paisiblement, sentit une pointe de remords lui effleurer l'estomac, la relégua quelque part très loin, et s'esquiva.

 

#

 

Harry tripotait son muffin à la framboise sans avoir envie de le manger depuis dix bonnes minutes.

 

-T'as l'air tout misérable, fit Niall, qui lui en était à sa quatrième viennoiserie.

 

-Ah bon ? marmonna Harry.

 

Niall lui lança le regard perçant de celui qui savait déjà.

 

-Tu penses encore à ce type ?

 

-Oui, avoua immédiatement Harry, parce qu'il savait que c'était inutile de chercher à cacher quelque chose à son ami.

 

Niall soupira.

 

-Écoute, je suis désolé, mais ça ne m'étonne pas tellement que ça ait tourné comme ça.

 

-Tourné comment ?

 

-Ben, qu'il se soit cassé sans dire au revoir ou laisser son numéro ! C'est bien le genre.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

 

-Il fait du metal...

 

-Et alors ?

 

-Bah... Les mecs dans ce genre de milieu... Ce ne sont pas les êtres les plus civilisés au monde. C'est le genre de personnes qui se moquaient de toi au lycée quand tu portais des fringues un peu originales. Le genre de personnes qui deviennent menaçantes quand elles comprennent que tu es bisexuel.

 

Un pli apparut sur le front de Niall, signe qu'il était vraiment inquiet que Harry se retrouve dans les parages de groupes peu recommandables.

 

-Louis est gay lui-même, il ne va pas m'agresser pour ça. Et il était très civilisé.

 

-Pas assez pour rester après avoir couché avec toi.

 

-Mais c'est normal, répliqua Harry. Clairement, c'était un coup d'un soir. Je suis déçu parce que j'aurais bien aimé voir sur quoi ça débouchait, mais je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si on ne recherche pas les mêmes choses. Ça ne fait pas de lui un connard.

 

Niall soupira encore, de façon plus exagérée.

 

-Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que tu te fais souvent avoir, dans la vie, Haz. Tu veux toujours voir le bien dans les gens, les excuser. Moi, je dis que ce gars a eu ce qu'il voulait, qu'il se fichait bien de toi, et qu'il est parti, c'est tout.

 

Harry se décida enfin à mâchonner une bouchée de son muffin. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait perçu Louis. Il avait vu... Plus.

 

-Je crois que tu te trompes. Je le trouvais différent, marmonna-t-il.

 

*

 

Harry ne s'attendait pas à être rappelé pour le second concert de Noël, qui rassemblait seulement les artistes que l'organisateur avait jugé vraiment bons, mais quand il reçut l'email, au lieu de penser au plaisir de se produire une nouvelle fois devant un public, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

 

 _Peut-être que je vais revoir Louis_.

 

Il était vraiment pathétique.

 

Il devrait se tatouer la définition de « coup d'un soir » quelque part. Sur le bras, peut-être. Mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de place.

 

Il se rappelait que Louis avait été étonné de voir tous ses tatouages. Il n'avait pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi, mais il semblait mal à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un comme Harry puisse apprécier de couvrir son corps d'encre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'ils lui plaisaient et rende Harry fou en traçant leurs contours avec sa langue pendant au moins une heure.

 

D'ailleurs, Harry avait résolu la question qui lui était venue pendant le concert : oui, Louis était _très_ bruyant au lit. Il avait laissé échapper un véritable cri quand Harry avait accéléré le rythme de ses coups de hanche, à la fois incontrôlé et furieusement érotique, et Harry avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir sur le champ.

 

Quelle formidable expérience.

 

Harry se sentait encore plus frustré, d'avoir trouvé une personne avec qui il se sentait tellement en phase sexuellement, et avec laquelle il sentait qu'il pourrait y avoir plus, mais qui ne partageait visiblement pas ses espoirs.

 

Quand il descendit dans le sous-sol du bar, pour le deuxième soir en un mois, une semaine avant Noël, son regard scanna immédiatement la foule à la recherche d'une petite silhouette habillée de noir et toute en courbes, mais il ne put la trouver avant de devoir monter sur scène.

 

Il joua correctement, sans paniquer comme la dernière fois (heureusement, parce que Niall n'avait pas pu venir), reçut une belle petite ovation, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

 

A sa grande déception, Burning Hopes ne se montrèrent pas. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été retenus, mais en tout cas, cela signifiait que Louis n'était pas dans les parages.

 

C'était un peu sa dernière chance de le revoir.

 

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du bar, se frayant un chemin entre les tables et les clients qui étaient debout, verre à la main, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Le froid l'accueillit, et ce fut presque un réconfort.

 

A cet instant, Harry crut apercevoir Louis de loin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la rue. Son cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus fort.

 

-Louis ! appela-t-il, accélérant le pas.

 

C'était bien lui, parce qu'il s'immobilisa, se retournant lentement. Il portait le même jean lacéré aux genoux que la dernière fois, et le fameux perfecto trop fin qui avait indirectement causé leur rapprochement.

 

-Salut, souffla Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

 

Louis rougit. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à un tel effet, mais Louis avait plutôt l'air embarrassé qu'autre chose.

 

-Euh, salut, bredouilla-t-il.

 

-Tu n'as pas joué, constata Harry.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Non, Craig était malade. On n'a pas trouvé d'autre bassiste pour le remplacer.

 

-Oh. Désolé pour vous. Mais tu es venu quand même ?

 

-Ouais. Enfin, je suis passé.

 

-Me voir ?

 

Louis rougit encore plus, et balaya cette supposition d'un geste de la main.

 

-Pas spécialement. J'ai détesté ta chanson, lâcha-t-il. Insupportable.

 

Harry sourit. C'était bien le Louis qu'il avait rencontré, et dont l'insolence un peu méprisante sur les bords lui plaisait bien, au fond.

 

-Un peu trop romantique pour toi, j'imagine. C'est sûr que ça ne correspond pas trop au mec qui part comme un voleur après avoir couché avec quelqu'un, le taquina-t-il, sans ironie.

 

Louis paraissait de plus en plus gêné, un air coupable se peignant sur le visage.

 

-Hum, oui. Désolé... Pour ça.

 

-C''est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On a juste couché ensemble, hein ? On n'est pas fiancé.

 

Louis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

 

-Je me doute que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me revoir, vu que tu m'as apparemment évité ce soir...

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Mais je me demandais si je pourrais avoir ton numéro ? poursuivit courageusement Harry, jouant le tout pour le tout.

 

Louis parut hésitant.

 

-Allez. C'est Noël.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du châtain, qui paraissait plus doux, d'un coup. Il n'avait plus l'air si opposé à l'idée de revoir Harry.

 

-Pas encore. Pourquoi tu veux mon numéro ?

 

-Eh bien, c'est assez évident. Pour t'inviter à prendre un verre, ou quelque chose, un jour.

 

-Harry...

 

-Ou juste pour garder un minuscule lien avec toi, même si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. Ça me fait bizarre de penser que tu vas totalement disparaître de ma vie, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

 

Il était en train de se ridiculiser.

 

-Bon, d'accord.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Puisque je te le dis.

 

-Tu ne fiches pas de moi, hein ?

 

Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

-Je peux encore changer d'avis...

 

-Non, non, s'empressa de dire Harry, en sortant son téléphone. Je t'écoute.

 

*

Harry tint exactement une semaine avant d'utiliser le numéro de Louis. Mais, enfin, c'était le jour de Noël. Il pouvait bien lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël ?

 

_Joyeux Noël, Louis xx !_

 

Il resta accroché à son téléphone, assis sur son canapé, en suspens, jusqu'à ce que l'appareil vibre dans ses mains et qu'il manque de le faire tomber.

 

_Merci. Toi aussi :)_

 

Louis lui avait répondu ! Louis lui avait répondu ! Louis- Bref, il devait se calmer. Devrait-il profiter de l'ouverture pour initier une conversation ? Harry saisit sa chance.

 

_:) Tu vas le fêter en famille ?_

 

La réponse prit plus longtemps à arriver, cette fois, un temps que Harry passa à se taper la tête contre un coussin en pensant être allé trop loin.

 

_Non. Je rentrerai plus tard._

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

_Tu ne fais rien, même demain ? Tu ne fêtes pas Noël ?_

 

_Non. Pas trop mon truc._

 

_=O Tout le monde aime Noël !_

 

_Faut croire que non._

 

… _Il faut réparer ça._

 

#

 

Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

 

Il se mettait à agir de manière irrationnelle dès que Harry entrait en jeu.

 

Louis était très bien, pelotonné dans son lit à regarder des vidéos stupides sur son téléphone, se préparant à se retrancher dans son appartement jusqu'à son départ pour Doncaster le 28.

 

Il n'avait pas besoin de fêter Noël.

 

Mais Harry en avait décidément autrement. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Louis passait les fêtes de fin d'année seul chez lui. Louis avait eu beau lui expliquer que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa compagnie, Harry avait insisté pour passer le voir avant d'aller chez sa mère pour réveillonner. Il avait pris les choses très à cœur. Il l'avait même appelé du supermarché pour savoir s'il préférait le chocolat noir ou le chocolat au lait.

 

Forcément, Louis s'était senti obligé de ranger un peu son appartement, histoire de ne pas avoir trop honte, ce qui l'avait forcé à se secouer de son état semi-comateux.

 

C'était surréaliste. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Louis n'avait pas envie de le connaître. Louis n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie. Et voilà qu'il débarquait fêter ce fichu jour avec lui. Louis n'avait rien à fêter.

 

Finalement, ce fut pas aussi gêné et désagréable qu'il s'y attendait. S'il devait être honnête, ça ne le fut même pas du tout.

 

Harry déversa des montagnes de nourriture sur la table de sa cuisine, et ils allumèrent la télé pour regarder toutes les émissions niaises et les films dégoulinants de tendresse et d'optimisme qui passaient en cette période. Louis n'était pas un grand fan, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il aimait bien regarder les émotions passer sur le visage de Harry, très transparent, au rythme des mésaventures des personnages, alors il ne dit rien. Ils tombèrent sur le _Roi Lion_ , et Harry se mit carrément à sangloter au moment où Simba tente de réveiller en vain son père. Quel garçon sensible. On avait peine à croire que c'était la même personne qui l'avait baisé avec une telle endurance lors de leur première rencontre. Louis, quelques semaines plus tôt, aurait sans doute simplement ricané de dédain. Mais visiblement, à son grand dam, Harry l'avait décidément adouci, parce qu'il se contenta de soupirer, et rampa jusqu'à lui sur le canapé pour lui tapoter gentiment le dos.

 

-Tu veux un bonbon ? proposa-t-il, tendant la main vers les sucreries qu'ils avaient entassées sur la table basse.

 

Harry s'essuya les yeux et acquiesça.

 

Une fois qu'il se fut repris, Louis attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, proposant qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre.

 

Harry lui lança un clin d’œil coquin.

 

-J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais en arriver là...

 

-Aller dans ma chambre pour _discuter_ , précisa Louis.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Je prendrai ce que tu me donneras.

 

Et cela avait beau être un jeu de mots sexuel douteux, Louis pensa que rien ne pouvait mieux résumer l'attitude de Harry envers lui. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour le repousser, mais Harry s'était accroché. Et peu à peu, il gagnait du terrain. Louis le voyait de moins en moins comme le cliché insupportable qu'il avait imaginé, et de plus en plus comme quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait partager des choses.

 

Au fond, Louis était content qu'il soit là avec lui. Bien sûr, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant Harry. Et de toute façon, cette soirée était bien sympathique, mais ce n'était pas fait pour se reproduire.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire, _sortir ensemble_  ?

 

Quelle idée.

 

*

 

- _Non_ , Harry, on ne va pas mettre l'album de Noël de Justin Bieber.

 

-Mais j'en ai marre d'écouter des chansons sur le suicide et la mutilation, chouina Harry en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

 

Louis était appuyé contre sa tête de lit, les jambes croisées, et il avait son ordinateur sur les genoux, gardant le contrôle de la musique. Heureusement. S'il l'avait laissé à Harry, il était sûr que ses oreilles seraient littéralement en sang, à l'heure qu'il était.

 

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux écouter alors ? Hors Justin Bieber.

 

-Toi.

 

-Haha, très drôle.

 

-Non, je suis sérieux. Je peux te poser une question ?

 

-Vas-y toujours, fit Louis en posant son ordinateur sur le lit et en croisant les bras.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas Noël ?

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Parce que je n'aime pas Noël.

 

-Et... Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël ?

 

Louis aurait pu lui cracher de se mêler de ses affaires et de le laisser en paix avec ses questions personnelles, mais quelque chose sur le visage de Harry l'arrêta. Il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé. Seulement, Louis n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ni avec Harry, ni avec quiconque. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait...

 

-La raison... Je peux te la chanter ? chuchota-t-il, après un temps de silence.

 

La seule réponse de Harry fut un éclat d'émotion dans ses yeux, et de lui passer la guitare sèche appuyée contre le lit.

 

Louis s'éclaircit la gorge, une fois, deux fois, et se lança. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas joué comme ça, en acoustique, sans le soutien du groupe, sans barrières. Et il n'avait jamais joué cette chanson-là à quelqu'un. Trop personnelle. Trop sensible. Elle le mettait tellement à nu. Mais ce soir, cela sonnait juste. Sous le regard bienveillant de Harry, appuyé sur ses coudes, fixant son visage, il chanta l'abandon de son père, sa souffrance et sa solitude de petit garçon, ses questionnements.

 

 _Hey Dad,_   
_I'm writing to you_   
_Not to tell you that I still hate you_   
_Just to ask you how you feel_   
_And how we fell apart_ _  
_ _How this fell apart_

Et quand il se tut, le souffle court et une douleur dans la poitrine, Harry était là, à côté de lui, pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser pour calmer son émotion. Leurs bouches et leurs langues se trouvèrent comme si elles avaient été créées pour s'emboîter dans une perfection et une harmonie que Louis n'avait jamais espéré trouver avec personne.

 

-Il est parti le jour de Noël ?

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Je suis désolé.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Ça fait longtemps.

 

-Mais tu as le droit de toujours en souffrir. C'est une magnifique chanson, reprit Harry, la voix un peu étranglée. Je trouve que ça te va très bien, de chanter normalement, en acoustique, comme ça.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je préfère le reste de mon répertoire.

 

-Parce que tu te sens plus fort en t'égosillant, alors que ce genre de musique te rend vulnérable, fit doctement Harry.

 

-Je suis chez le psychologue, ou quoi ?

 

-Eh bien, c'est ce que j'étudie, rigola Harry.

 

-Vraiment ? Donc tu t'entraînes avec moi, en fait ?

 

-Mais non. J'étais sincère. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

 

-Économie. Je serai diplômé l'an prochain.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Bah, quoi ? fit Louis.

 

-Rien. C'est juste que je n'aurais pas pensé à ça.

 

Louis plissa les yeux.

 

-Pourquoi, tu crois que les emos ne sont pas assez intelligents pour ce genre d'études ?

 

-Pas du tout, mais... Attends, les quoi ?

 

-Emo. Mon style de musique ? Mon look ?

 

-J'appelais ça du metal, moi.

 

-C'est un peu large, mon chou. Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je fais du post-hardcore.

 

-Mais déjà, c'est quoi du hardcore ?

 

-En simple ou en compliqué ?

 

-En simple.

 

-En simple, c'est du metal, reconnut Louis.

 

-Mais alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec des détails ?

 

-Ce ne sont pas des détails, s'offusqua Louis, savoir définir précisément un style de musique, c'est le minimum-

 

Harry le coupa en l'embrassant encore, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Louis s'autorisa à répondre à son ardeur et à caresser sa nuque, même s'il était toujours énervé contre son manque de culture musicale.

 

Après tout, cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il avait envie de Harry, à demi-excité, sans vouloir céder le premier. Il n'allait pas le repousser. Il n'était pas fou.

 

-J'avais presque oublié ton piercing à la langue, fit Harry en s'écartant avec un soupir d'aise. Sans ton eye-liner, en jogging, avec ta guitare sèche... Tu fais dépouillé. Normal.

 

-De mieux en mieux. Non seulement les emos sont stupides, mais en plus ils sont « anormaux », j'aurais tout entendu, aujourd'hui.

 

Harry lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, et Louis sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

 

-J'aime comment tu t'habilles. Et j'aime bien ton piercing.

 

-C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper.

 

-C'est comme la surprise dans les Kinder surprise.

 

-Mais tu es _affligeant_.

 

Harry laissa à peine un temps de silence avant de lâcher :

 

-On peut faire l'amour ?

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Il m'insulte, et après il réclame des faveurs sexuelles.

 

La main de Harry glissa sous la ceinture de son jogging.

 

-Je dois bientôt partir.

 

-Donc ce que tu essayes de dire, c'est qu'on doit se dépêcher pour pouvoir baiser ? Quel gentleman.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Dommage que tu sois si pressé, parce que j'avais bien envie de te sucer. Que tu vois si mon piercing te plaît vraiment, lâcha Louis.

 

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu le sexe de Harry tressauter sous son jean.

 

-Ça fait quel effet ? fit celui-ci d'une voix un peu rauque.

 

Malgré son état d'excitation de plus en plus préoccupant, Louis prit le temps de réfléchir, pendant que Harry déposait un baiser dans son cou.

 

-Ça a quelque chose de plus intense, en tout cas pour moi. Mais après, ça dépend des gens. Il y a des mecs qui m'ont demandé de l'enlever.

 

Harry émit un grognement de désapprobation.

 

-Je ne ferai pas partie de ceux-là. Je trouve ça terriblement sensuel.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils d'un air coquin, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Tout était tellement naturel entre eux, et presque tendre. Louis n'avait pas envie de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Il n'avait pas envie de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être l'un pour l'autre, de s'interroger sur leur relation. Il voulait juste faire l'amour et profiter de la lumière que Harry apportait avec lui.

 

Bientôt, il le renversa sur le lit et descendit jusqu'à sa braguette.

 

-Il y en a aussi qui jouissent dès que le piercing rentre en contact avec la peau, murmura Louis en donnant un premier coup de langue. Ce serait embarrassant que ça t'arrive.

 

Harry gémit et ses muscles se contractèrent, mais il ne vint pas, voulant apparemment montrer à Louis qu'il garderait son endurance en toutes circonstances.

 

Louis prit cela comme un défi personnel.

 

*

 

Ce fut au tour de Louis de se réveiller seul, un peu plus tard, dans la chambre encore éclairée par le soleil timide de fin d'après-midi, et il se demanda si Harry avait éprouvé ce pincement au cœur, lui aussi, en découvrant que le lit était vide de l'autre côté.

 

Sauf que Harry, lui, avait laissé un mot et un paquet.

 

_Je devais aller rejoindre ma famille et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Tu étais si mignon. Joyeux Noël, et à bientôt !_

 

 _A bientôt._ Donc, Harry comptait le revoir. Louis était faible. Il avait envie de le revoir aussi.

 

Il fronça les sourcils en saisissant le paquet. Harry lui avait acheté un cadeau ? Il le déballa.

 

Un bonnet. Cet idiot lui avait acheté un bonnet. Avec une tête de mort et des fausses taches de sang. Et il avait glissé un autre mot à l'intérieur.

 

_En espérant que ça sera plus ton style que les oreilles d'ours !_

 

Louis ne passa absolument pas le reste de la journée et le lendemain avec le bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, un sourire stupide sur le visage. Absolument pas.

 

#

 

Harry n'était pas complètement aveugle.

 

Il savait pertinemment que Louis ne voulait pas de lui au départ, et il savait qu'il avait ses raisons pour le repousser constamment hors de sa vie.

 

Il savait qu'il l'appréciait, maintenant, que Harry ne s'imposait pas, que Louis le voulait, autant qu'il le voulait lui, mais il savait aussi que ce qui l'avait retenu de lui donner sa chance au départ n'avait pas disparu comme par magie. Il sentait sa réticence, en public, parfois, et ses hésitations.

 

(Ils s'étaient disputés au moins une demi-douzaine de fois sur leur conception de la musique. Harry considérait que tout ce qui pouvait toucher quelqu'un dans le monde avait de la valeur, tandis que Louis méprisait ce qu'il appelait « commercial », tout ce qui pour lui ne partait pas d'une envie sincère de jouer, de servir de la spécificité de la musique pour changer le monde, mais qui n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour conquérir les foules. Harry comprenait ce point de vue, aimait son idéalisme, mais ce que Louis pouvait être fermé, parfois.)

 

Seulement, il aurait pensé qu'après plus de trois mois passés à se fréquenter, trois mois entiers à se voir régulièrement, à coucher ensemble, à aller l'un chez l'autre, à sortir dans la rue main dans la main, à s'inviter au restaurant et au café, à s'accompagner à leurs cours respectifs, à se découvrir, et en ce qui le concernait, à tomber amoureux, Louis le considérait comme une partie relativement importante de son existence.

 

Alors cela lui fit relativement un choc de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Il avait déjà des soupçons quant au fait que Louis n'ait parlé à personne à part à Zayn -qu'ils voyaient de temps à autre- de leur relation, mais les voir se confirmer de façon si concrète fut comme recevoir une claque en pleine figure.

 

Louis lâcha sa main comme si elle venait de le brûler, quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Luke.

 

Il paraissait si embarrassé qu'il les voit ensemble et si proches que Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, n'osant plus le toucher, n'osant même pas ouvrir la bouche.

 

Au début, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, comme s'il n'était pas là. Et puis au bout d'un moment, Louis dit :

 

-Hum, Luke, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles... Harry ?

 

Luke se rappelait de lui, du premier concert et de sa soirée, et il fut très amical. Mais Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait presque humilié.

 

Louis l'avait présenté comme s'il n'était personne.

 

Ils rentrèrent en silence chez Louis, comme à leur habitude le samedi.

 

Harry attendit que Louis eut fait du thé pour demander, tentant de contrôler la note blessée de son ton :

 

-Louis, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas présenté comme ton copain ?

 

La phrase résonna, lui donnant un tour plus grave que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Louis se figea, reposant doucement sa tasse sur le comptoir.

 

-Luke n'est pas au courant que je suis gay.

 

Faux, faux, c'était faux. La plaie s'agrandit sur le cœur de Harry.

 

-Menteur, répliqua-t-il. Tu m'as dit que certes, tout le monde n'était pas au courant, mais que tes amis proches savaient. Tu as cité Luke. Vous jouez ensemble depuis que vous avez quinze ans. Tu crois que je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

 

Louis passa une main sur son visage. Il resta silencieux un moment.

 

-Je ne savais pas vraiment comment te présenter, dit-il finalement d'une voix hésitante, parce que, je -je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous sommes ?

 

Harry en resta abasourdi.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? fit-il avec un petit rire.

 

-Eh bien, non, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui. Pour lui, c'était parfaitement clair. Ils étaient exclusifs ; il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis leur rencontre.

 

-On – On est ensemble. Je suis ton petit ami. Enfin, je ne sais pas, ça me paraît évident. Pas à toi ?

 

Sa voix avait dérapé dans les aigus. Louis tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui. Un abîme de confusion s'était ouvert à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Il avait l'air paniqué.

 

-Non, je ne – Non.

 

-Non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour toi ? Qu'est ce qu'on est ? s'écria Harry. 

 

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux être... Ce que tu dis.

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à déceler une quelconque plaisanterie dans ses mots, et il sentit les larmes lui picoter furieusement les paupières. Sa poitrine se craquela en voyant que Louis n'ajoutait rien.

 

Harry remit son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte.

 

#

 

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne répond pas à tes appels ! s'exclama Zayn. Putain, Lou, tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là. Il a dû penser que tu avais terriblement honte de lui ! Ta réaction est horrible !

 

Louis avala une gorgée de café, baissant la tête.

 

-Je sais, et ce n'est pas du tout ça, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je-

 

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Il fallait t'excuser, et sortir quelque chose du genre « je suis encore un peu dépassé par les événements mais _bien sûr_ que je te considère comme mon copain, _bien sûr_ qu'on sort ensemble, et _bien sûr_ que je finirai par le dire à la terre entière ! »

 

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça ! protesta Louis.

 

Zayn abattit son poing sur la table.

 

-Espèce de gros lâche, siffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne veux pas sortir avec Harry ? Mais tu te fiches de la gueule du monde ! Ce mec est parfait, gentil, généreux, affectueux, sensible, il te chouchoute, il est bon au lit, il te regarde comme la septième merveille du monde, il te _supporte_ , qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ? En plus, vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ça se lit sur vos visages, bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête-

 

-Mais il joue de la pop, gémit misérablement Louis. C'est une espèce de hippie chaton, et moi je ne suis pas du tout pareil. On n'est jamais d'accord sur la musique ! Nos mondes sont irréconciliables !

 

Zayn écarquilla les yeux, et pendant un instant, Louis crut qu'il allait le frapper.

 

-Louis William Tomlinson, ne me dis pas que tu viens de briser le cœur à un type génial juste à cause de tes fichus préjugés sur la pop ?

 

-C'est important pour moi-

 

-Mais _pourquoi_  ? Quelle importance ? Quelle importance si ton petit ami n'écoute pas la même musique que toi, ne s'habille pas comme toi, si vous n'allez pas forcément aux mêmes concerts, si vous devez faire des tours de rôle pour choisir quel CD vous allez mettre parce qu'il n'y en a pas un seul que vous aimez tous les deux ?

 

-Je-

 

Zayn ne lui laissa aucun répit.

 

-Harry n'a aucun problème avec ton « monde », lui. Il adore ton style, il aime tes piercings, tes clous, et même ton maquillage, alors que c'est quand même plus spécial. Il se fiche bien que tu lui arraches les tympans quand tu chantes, il vient à tous les concerts miteux que tu donnes avec Burning Hopes. Il est toujours ravi de rencontrer les gens qui comptent pour toi, même s'il n'a rien en commun avec eux. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si _difficile_ dans le fait d'admettre que son ouverture d'esprit vaut mieux que ton attitude bornée et arrogante, et de lui rendre la pareille ?

 

Honnêtement, Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 

-Et si les gens ne l'acceptent pas ? Si mes amis se moquent de lui, ou-

 

-Alors ce ne sont pas tes vrais amis, s'ils sont incapables de se réjouir que tu aies trouvé un mec qui te plaît, même s'il ne correspond pas à leurs critères, trancha Zayn.

 

Zayn avait tellement raison que Louis se sentait le pire être au monde. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille à Harry ?

 

-Je me sens ridicule, avoua Louis. J'ai passé tellement de temps à répéter que je ne voulais pas fréquenter ce genre de personnes, et maintenant... Ça casse toute ma crédibilité.

 

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de reconnaître que tu as eu tort, avec ton énorme ego...

 

-Hé !

 

-Mais il va falloir que tu t'écrases et que tu trouves quelque chose pour récupérer Harry, parce que ça ne va pas être possible, je ne te laisserai pas abandonner le premier mec qui te rend réellement heureux depuis que je te connais, prévint Zayn.

 

-Il me manque, bougonna Louis.

 

L'expression de son ami s'adoucit.

 

-Il va peut-être falloir ramer un peu, mais il reviendra, j'en suis persuadé.

 

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, chuchota Louis.

 

Zayn lui tapota la main.

 

-Je sais. Tu es toujours le dernier à percuter, pour ce genre de choses.

 

*

 

Louis sonna à la porte de Harry dès le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir à comment il allait s'excuser. Harry ouvrit avec des cernes sous les yeux -Louis osa supposer que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop habitués à dormir ensemble- et un air partagé entre la colère et l'espoir sur le visage. Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et dit ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié :

 

-Harry ? Tu voudrais venir rencontrer ma famille ?

 

*

 

-Oh chéri, je l'a-dore, pépia sa mère avec excitation.

 

-Chut, Maman, il va t'entendre, fit Louis, les joues rouges d'embarras.

 

Mais Lottie en rajouta une couche.

 

-Il est tellement mieux que ton dernier copain ! Ce gros rustre ! Harry est adorable. Regarde, il joue avec Doris et Ernest !

 

On entendait les étoiles dans sa voix. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le milieu du salon, où Harry, assis sur le tapis, faisait joyeusement rouler un petit train entre les deux bébés. Les deux femmes roucoulèrent, et Louis leva les yeux au ciel, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attendri.

 

-Vous l'aimez juste parce que ce n'est pas un métalleux...

 

Harry portait l'une de ses fameuses chemises à fleurs, ouverte presque jusqu'au milieu de son torse, dévoilant les oiseaux encrés sur sa peau (dont Louis connaissait le design par cœur, à force de sucer et mordre cet endroit), un chapeau marron; il semblait parfaitement inoffensif et innocent comparé aux tatoués musculeux que Louis avait pu dénicher dans le passé.

 

-Absolument pas, protesta Jay. Le style n'a aucune importance, je veux juste que tu sois avec un garçon qui te traite bien, poli et attentif... ce qui n'a pas toujours été le cas des types que tu nous as ramenés.

 

-Mmh.

 

-Il a l'air d'être fou de toi, Louis, glissa Lottie.

 

-Je suis si heureuse ! s'exclama Jay. J'ai toujours su que la magie de Noël finirait par marcher pour toi aussi !

 

Oh, c'était le pompon. Louis avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Sa mère ajouta :

 

-Et il a le sens de la mode. Beaucoup de goût. Où a-t-il trouvé ces bottines en cuir ? Je veux les mêmes !

 

Dieu que sa famille était embarrassante.

 

*

 

-Ah ! Louis, bon dieu, cette fichue sonnerie, ugh … ! grogna Harry en sursautant comme un ressort, comme tous les matins, enfonçant immédiatement sa tête sous la couverture, plaqué contre le torse de Louis.

 

Louis ouvrit péniblement un œil, peu perturbé par le boucan que faisait son réveil.

 

-Éteins, éteins, gémit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

 

Louis se redressa et tendit une main pour éteindre la musique, donnant un coup un peu brutal sur son téléphone -qui en avait vu d'autres, heureusement.

 

-Tu n'es toujours pas convaincu par Bullet for My Valentine ? plaisanta-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry qui protégeait toujours son audition, recroquevillé contre lui.

 

-Quelle horreur de commencer la journée avec ça, marmonna Harry.

 

-J'adore cette chanson. Je m'y identifie.

 

-Tu t'y _identifies_? Je devrais prendre ça comme une menace ? Je sais ce qui m'attend si je te trompe, c'est ça ?

 

C'était le même cirque tous les matins où ils se réveillaient ensemble -c'est-à-dire tous les matins, ou presque. Le réveil de Louis sonnait toujours avant celui de Harry, et Harry ne supportait pas la chanson qu'il avait choisie. Mais Louis ne pouvait se tirer du sommeil qu'avec celle-là. Quand ils s'étaient aperçus de ce léger problème, Louis était persuadé que Harry allait finir par changer sa sonnerie dans son dos, fatigué de faire des arrêts cardiaques tous les matins. Il avait attendu le moment où il n'entendrait pas _Your Betrayal_ à six heures quarante-cinq, mais un des titres romantiques que Harry utilisait lui, pour « s'éveiller en douceur ».

 

Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Harry avait laissé son réveil. Il ne lui avait même jamais demandé de changer. Il se plaignait, grognait, boudait, mais finalement, il acceptait.

 

Et Louis s'était rendu compte que c'était probablement la plus belle preuve d'amour que quelqu'un pourrait jamais lui offrir.

 

#

 

-Louis, t'es prêt ? On va être en retard, appela Harry.

 

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que Louis était enfermé dans la salle de bains.

 

-Presque, j'arrive, lui répondit sa voix étouffée.

 

Ce n'était pas inhabituel que Louis prenne tant de temps à s'habiller et à se coiffer, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se cachait littéralement de Harry pour le faire.

 

Lorsque son petit ami le rejoignit enfin dans le salon, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Mais... Louis...

 

Louis rougit violemment, l'air terriblement mal à l'aise.

 

-Tu ne... Tu n'aimes pas ?

 

Harry tenta de retrouver sa voix.

 

-Si, enfin- ce n'est pas ça, tu sais que tu es toujours magnifique, quoi que tu portes. Mais pourquoi tu...

 

Louis portait un simple jean bleu, un tee-shirt vert uni. Il n'avait pas mis de khôl pour encercler ses yeux de noir. Il avait tenté d'aplatir ses cheveux, et de cacher ses mèches récemment teintes en rouge sous les autres. Pas de chaînes, pas de piques. Rien. C'était un peu comme quand il se réveillait, ou quand il traînait le dimanche dans son appartement, à peine vêtu, sauf que là, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir. Louis ne sortait _jamais_ comme ça.

 

-Tu as enlevé tes piercings ? fit Harry d'un ton incrédule.

 

Ses oreilles étaient toutes rouges, preuve qu'il avait dû pas mal les tripoter pour retirer ses anneaux et ses clous. Il devait avoir mal. Il avait même ôté...

 

-Louis, ton tragus ! Le trou va se refermer ! Tu es fou de l'avoir viré avant la cicatrisation complète ! Fais voir, dit Harry en le prenant par le bras pour l'examiner, les sourcils froncés.

 

Ce n'était pas joli. Il fallait désinfecter la plaie.

 

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, insista Louis.

 

Harry saisit tout de suite la dernière pièce manquante en le regardant parler.

 

-Tu as enlevé ton piercing à la langue ?

 

Louis n'avait jamais enlevé son piercing à la langue. Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'embrasser sans sentir le métal familier. Il se sentait complètement bouleversé, comme si une partie de l'identité de son amoureux leur avait été brutalement arrachée, sans aucun avertissement.

 

-Pourquoi … ?

 

-Je voulais juste... Je vais rencontrer tes parents, et ils ne s'attendent sans doute pas à un zombie couvert de clous. Mes précédents copains avaient tous le même look que moi, ça ne faisait pas de grande surprise. Mais pour toi... Pour ta famille... Je voulais avoir l'air... normal, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry émit un petit rire incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

 

-Mais pourquoi ?

 

-Je ne veux pas les effrayer, lâcha Louis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas bon pour toi...

 

Harry commençait à comprendre.

 

-Louis, tu n'effrayes personne avec toute ta quincaillerie. Tu as l'air adorable.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le but recherché. Je crois que je ne fais cet effet là qu'à toi... Les autres ont peur...

 

-Viens là, soupira Harry en l'attirant dans ses bras.

 

Louis vint facilement.

 

-Personne ne va te juger pour ce que tu portes. Certainement pas ma famille, en tout cas. Ils se fichent bien que tu sois métalleux, hippie, travesti, tant que je t'ai choisi et que je suis heureux avec toi.

 

-Mais j'ai l'air bizarre, insista Louis. Je ne suis pas très avenant. Je sais que parfois tu préférerais que je sois moins...

 

-Je ne préférerais rien du tout ! s'exclama Harry. Je veux que tu restes qui tu es. Je veux que tu portes ce qui te plaît, te met à l'aise, ce qui te ressemble. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi, pour ce que tu crois être la norme ou je ne sais quoi. J'aime qui tu es. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand tu avais tous tes clous, _parce que_ tu avais tous tes clous, pas en t'imaginant autrement.

 

-C'est comme si j'étais complètement nu, sans mon style habituel, avoua Louis. Je me sens super mal.

 

Puis il hésita de nouveau.

 

-Mais tu es sûr, ta mère ne va pas flipper … ?

 

-Mais non, sourit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis niveau style un peu particulier, elle a déjà tout vu avec moi...

 

Les coins de la bouche de Louis se retroussèrent.

 

-C'est vrai que tu as une chemise avec des flamands roses.

 

-Mon cœur, j'ai déjà porté _bien pire_ qu'une chemise avec des flamants roses...

 

-C'est possible ?

 

Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en signe de protestation. Louis se détendit dans son étreinte, et soupira.

 

-On fait un drôle de couple, quand même. Quel tableau on doit montrer aux gens, dans la rue, quand on se balade côte à côte. Toi avec tes manteaux classes, tes bandanas, tes chemises aux motifs douteux, et moi avec mes sweat-shirts Black Sabbath et mes ceintures cloutées...

 

-Et alors ? On se fiche bien que les gens nous considèrent assortis ou pas. Moi, je nous trouve assortis. Je trouve notre alchimie formidable. Et j'ai la technique pour éviter de me griffer sur tes clous sans me décoller de toi, maintenant.

 

Louis resta silencieux un moment, et puis il lâcha brusquement :

 

-Je t'aime.

 

Harry entrelaça leurs doigts et sentit son cœur commencer à faire de petits bonds hystériques dans toute sa cage thoracique, une rougeur envahissant ses pommettes, sous le coup de l'émotion.

 

-Moi aussi, souffla-t-il dans les cheveux de Louis. Je t'aime. Mais pas question que je t'embrasse sans ton piercing à la langue. Allez, viens, on va remettre tout ton attirail. Tant pis, ils nous attendront encore un peu.

 

*

 

Harry avait composé une chanson d'amour pour Louis, où il déversait tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et lorsqu'il lui avait joué pour la première fois, Louis avait fait l'insensible, au début, s'en tenant à son credo absurde de : « _des chansons uniquement basées sur l'émotion personnelle de l'interprète ne peuvent pas transcender des préoccupations égoïstes qui restent toujours réduites. »_ Comme si Harry, après neuf mois de relation, ne savait pas que Louis dissimulait une grande fragilité et sensibilité derrière son post-hardcore ou pré-hardcore ou il ne savait trop quoi. Que son apparence un peu dangereuse n'était qu'une apparence, précisément. A la fin, Louis avait pleuré, et prétendu qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, s'essuyant frénétiquement les yeux et s'éclaircissant la voix.

 

Ensuite, il n'avait plus rien dit.

 

Ils s'étaient couchés serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis un peu plus de deux mois, le bras de Harry enroulé autour de sa taille. Louis lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, comme tous les soirs. Mais il avait attendu que Harry soit à moitié assoupi, plus tard, dans le creux de la nuit, pour lui chuchoter :

 

-Peut-être que la pop, ce n'est pas si mal, finalement. Et peut-être pas si mensonger. 

 

*

 

Quand Harry avait proposé qu'ils fassent un duo pour le concours de Noël, Louis avait commencé par lui faire un sermon comme quoi ce n'était pas parce que le concert se déroulait en décembre que c'était un concours de Noël, et comme quoi, d'abord, ce n'était même pas vraiment un _concours_ à proprement parler, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de vainqueur et que- La seule solution que Harry avait trouvée pour le faire taire avait été de se jeter sauvagement sur lui pour qu'ils fassent l'amour, et il avait répété sa proposition une fois Louis suffisamment épuisé par son orgasme. Louis avait marmonné :

 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir chanter qui nous convienne à tous les deux ?

 

Au final, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose.

 

C'était un pas important pour Louis. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tous ses amis savaient pour leur relation, mais il y avait une différence entre ramener Harry à des soirées et le présenter comme son copain, et oser se produire à côté de lui sur une scène, qui ne l'avait jusqu'ici accueilli qu'en tant que métalleux défendant une vision de la musique à l'opposé de ce qu'il allait en quelque sorte montrer ce soir.

 

D'ailleurs, même si Louis lui avait assuré des dizaines de fois avoir réellement envie de le faire, se sentir prêt, même si tous les membres de Burning Hopes jouaient derrière eux, au moment où Harry commença à chanter, Harry était encore persuadé que Louis ne le rejoindrait jamais, et s'esquiverait, trop embarrassé pour interpréter une chanson dans le style qu'il avait tant haï avec lui.

 

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out_  
_And all that counts is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
  
_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

 

 

Mais bientôt, Louis apparut dans la lumière des projecteurs, rajoutant sa voix pile au bon endroit. Harry se sentit envahi par la fierté et l'amour. Louis ne criait pas, au début, se contentant de chanter, ce qui lui allait le mieux, selon l'avis de Harry, mariant sa voix pure avec la sienne. Harry était peut-être partial, mais il trouvait que jamais deux voix n'avaient aussi bien sonné ensemble que les leurs.

 

Louis lia leurs mains, peut-être pour se donner confiance, ou peut-être juste pour le toucher, et même lorsque leurs voix s'éloignèrent, au moment où Louis bascula sur le scream, même lorsqu'ils redevinrent ces deux garçons au style totalement opposé, il ne la lâcha pas, se raccrochant à lui, préservant cet espace qu'ils avaient bâti où ils se rejoignaient toujours, où les obstacles superficiels s'effaçaient, où la norme n'avait pas de prise sur eux -

 

Où la différence n'avait pas d'importance, là où il y avait de l'amour.

 

Quand ils sortirent dans le froid après le concert, accueillis par quelques flocons de neige, Louis enfonça la chapka ours de Harry sur ses oreilles, et Harry récupéra son bonnet tête de mort.

 

 

 

* FIN *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture et encore joyeux Noël ! 
> 
> Les kudos et les avis sont comme toujours très très appréciés :3
> 
> Bonnes vacances, plein de bisous, et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures =D
> 
> (j'ai un autre OS et le prochain chapitre de LS en préparation, c'est promis)


End file.
